Babysitting
by PinkuRisu
Summary: Belarus is asked to watch some of the micro nations while the countries have a meeting going on. Will she be able to handle them? And of course, I just had to add a little of my OTP at the end. e u e I do not own anything!


"Please explain to me why I'm doing this," Belarus asked America as they stood outside a room in the building where the World Meeting was being held. "Because, no one else was available. Besides it'll be easy and it's just for an hour." He opened the door and she saw why no one would do it. There were kids jumping around and running all over the room. One girl was on top of a boy and was pulling his hair. "Take it back," the girl yelled at the boy. Another boy was trying to get the girl off the boy but had no luck. At a table in the back was a boy with a curl eating pasta. "Have fun," America said quickly and took off down the back. "Wait! Alfred!"

"That's it. EVERYONE QUIET!" All the kids froze and went silent. "Good, and you get off of him," she said rushing over to the girl and pulling her off the girl. "Okay, now I guess I should learn your names. Yours first," she said pointing to the girl. "I'm Wy, miss." Belarus nodded and looked over at the boy and recognized him a little. "Sealand if I'm correct." "Yes ma'am, best country there is!" Wy scoffed. "Please, you're not even a country. We're not gonna have to fight again, are we." The other boy stepped in front of them. "Please don't fight again!"

Belarus moved Wy and Sealand away from each other and looked over at the other boy. "And you are?" "I'm Ladonia. I live with Sweden and Finland along with Sealand." Belarus nodded. "Finally, who are you?" The boy with the curl looked up and smiled. "Seborga miss, but you can call me anything, or any time," he said with a wink. Wy rolled her eyes and Belarus said, "I can tell you're Italy and Romano's little brother. Alright, I'm Belarus and I'm taking care of you today. Go back to what you were doing and don't you think of misbehaving, or I will make you spend the rest of the day with France. Want that?" They all shook their head quickly. "Good."

It was quiet for a for a while before Belarus heard a yell. Sighing, she looked up to see Wy with spaghetti sauce in her hair. "What happened," she asked standing up and going torwards her. "Stupid Seborga spilled his pasta on me." Belarus nodded and grabbed her hand, leading her to the restroom.

Once in the restroom, Belarus took off her Wy's ponytail and started getting the pasta out of her hair. ''Lean into the sink," Belarus said and wet Wy's hair, getting the pasta out. Then she got the rubber band and redid her hair. "There," she said, showing her in the mirror. "Thank you,"Wy said with a smile. "Your welcome...'' Belarus actually smiled back.

Back into the room, Belarus did a head count and noticed that Sealand wasn't there. "Sealand? Sealand, where are you?" She heard a little sniffle come from under a table in the back. She knelt down and looked and found him under there.

"Why are you crying?" Sealand looked at her. "Because, I'll never be able to be a big and powerful country." He wiped his nose and hid his face in his arms. Belarus grabbed him and dragged him out. "Listen, I know you want to be a country but you have to be patient. It takes a lot of hard work and a long while to become a country." "But I want to be one now!" Belarus gave him a small smile. "I know, but like I said, it takes time. If you keep working and wait, I'm sure you'll be a country. You'll be the best country there ever was," she smiled. Sealand leaned in and hugged her. "Thank you Miss Belarus." Belarus didn't do anything at first, just a little surprised but eventually hugged back. "Now, let's not cry anymore," she wiped his tears away.

"Sealand, are you coming," asked a voice from behind. They both looked, noticing that the room was empty except fot the two of them and the person in the doorway. "What are you doing here," Sealand asked him. "Sweden and Finland asked me to take you with me for the weekend," England said walking up to him. "Now let's go," he said pulling him to the door. "Okay..." Sealand walked out but England didn't follow. "I heard what you told him. Did you really mean it?" Belarus nodded. "Da, I do. I think he'll be a great country one day." England smiled at her. "Um, Miss Belarus, I was wondering if you'd like to, maybe... go out to dinner sometime?" Belarus looked at him for a few seconds and then smiled. "Da I'd like that."

"Ooh, England getting some,"America said from the doorway laughing with Sealand. "Let's go you git," he said blushing and dragging Sealand with him. Belarus blushing also walked up to America and said, ''If you ever need someone to watch them again, just ask me."


End file.
